livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Stefano Rodriges (Walking Dad)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Fighter (Free Hand fighter) Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: CG Languages: Common Deity: Cortessa Secret ID: The Venza Guardian Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 17 +3 (07 pts) +2 from race DEX: 15 +2 (07 pts) CON: 13 +1 (03 pts) INT: 13 +1 (03 pts) WIS: 08 -1 (-2 pts) CHA: 12 +1 (02 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 12 = (10) + CON (01) + FC (01) (Fighter) (00) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 19 = + DEX (02) + Armor (04) + Shield (02) + Shield Feat (01) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 16 = + Armor (04) + Shield (02) + Misc (00) INIT: +02 = (02) + Misc (00) BAB: +01 = (01) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +05 = (01) + STR (03) + Misc (00) CMD: 16 = + BAB (01) + STR (03) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +03 = (02) + Class 02 (00) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +02 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: -01 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (-1) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Shield: Attack: +04 = (01) + STR (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Cestus: Attack: +04 = (01) + STR (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Shield & Cestus (TWF): Attack: +01/+01 = (01) + STR (03) - TWF penalty (02) Damage: 1d4+3/1d4+3 Crit: 19-20/x2;20/x2, Special: shield off hand Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (STR) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Fighter (free-hand fighter) Bonus Feat: Two-Weapon Fighting Skilled: +1 Skill Point/Level Languages: Common Class Features Fighter Bonus Feat: Shield Focus Class 02 Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Two-Weapon Fighting: decreased penalty when fighting with two weapons (human) Shield Focus: +1 armor bunus with shields (1st level) Improved Shield Bash: Don't loose AC bonus when attacking with shield (Fighter 1) Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 04 = (02) + INT (01)/Level; FC (00), Misc (human) (01) (Fighter) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 01 0 0 2 -1 +0 Appraise 01 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 02 1 0 1 +0 Climb 02 0 0 3 -1 +0 Craft ( ) 01 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy 01 0 0 1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -1 +0 Disguise 02 1 0 1 +0 Escape Artist 01 0 0 2 -1 +0 Fly 01 0 0 2 -1 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 1 +0 Heal -1 0 0 -1 +0 Intimidate 05 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 02 1 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception -1 0 0 -1 +0 Perform ( ) 1 0 0 1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 2 +0 Ride 01 0 0 2 -1 +0 Sense Motive -1 0 0 -1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -1 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 1 +0 Stealth 01 0 0 2 -1 +0 Survival -1 0 0 -1 +0 Swim 02 0 0 3 -1 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 -1 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight 2 Cesti 10 gp 02 lb Dagger 01 gp 02 lb Chainshirt MW 250 gp 25 lb Steel shield, heavy MW, throwing 220 gp 15 lb Traveler's Outfit -- gp 01 lb Bedroll 01 sp 05 lb Rope (50' hemp) 01 gp 10 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb flint and steel 01 gp 00 lb torches (4) 04 cp 04 lb rations, trail (4 days) 02 gp 04 lb waterskins (2) 02 gp 08 lb crowbar 02 gp 05 lb hammer 05 sp 02 lb pitons (4) 04 sp 02 lb sack, empty 01 sp .5 lb Belt Pouch 01 gp .5 lb whetstone 02 cp 01 lb 2 C light Wounds potion 100 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 86,0 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-86 87-173 174-260 Finances PP: 45 GP: 04 SP: 18 CP: 04 PP are not carried on person Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: male Age: 20 Height: 5'7" Weight: 175 Hair Color: dark-blond Eye Color: blue Skin Color: light tan Appearance: clean shaven, always wears his 'costume' Demeanor: helpful, proud, tries to impress others. Background: a young Venzian noble who tries to escape the limits of his parents influence by assuming a secret adventurer identity Traits: Rich Parents (+900 gp), Armor Expert (-1 ACP) Adventure Log XP Received: 000 Treasure Received: 000 GP 0 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: BAB: Fort: Ref: Will: Feat: Features: HP: 0? (Max -2, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen)) Skill Pts: +? = +? (Class) +1 (Race) +0? (Old Total) +0 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = ? (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals Category:Awaiting Approval